


Gone Awry

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know you.”  He raises his hand to touch her again, and she whimpers, turning her face away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Awry

“Belle, sweetheart…”

“Please don’t touch me.” Her voice trembles and she pulls her arm away, taking a step back. There’s not much room; only another step and she’ll be in the corner.

“It’s alright, Belle. I’m your papa.” He’d come as soon as he heard, sure that now that the beast was out of her life. They could be a family again.

“I don’t know you.” He raises his hand to touch her again, and she whimpers, turning her face away. ”You’re a shadow, a man that let them take me away and lock me up.”

“I would never…”

“You did,” she raises her voice. ”They dragged me away and you just watched. They threw me in a basement and you never tried to help me. Get out.”

“Belle…”

“I don’t know who Belle is. Stop calling me that. Stop calling me anything,” she pleads through her sobs as she slides to the floor. ”Stop. Please stop.”

He has no choice but to leave, looking over his shoulder at his little girl, crouching in the corner weeping.

“Pleased now, are you?” _He_ is waiting just outside the room, both hands on his cane. Moe has never before seen the man’s clothes look anything less then perfect. He has, however, seen that look in Gold's eyes.

“Why aren’t they helping her? Someone should be fixing her." 

“This is exactly what you wanted, Mr. French. Your daughter, stripped of her memories, left only with what Regina chose to give her.” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice is a sibilant whisper.

“I never thought…” He hadn't wanted this. Not his daughter's fear when he'd never seen her afraid before.

“No, you didn’t, but the end result is the same.” The man’s eyes are almost black. Moe takes a step back.

“I just wanted her to be free of you.” His baby girl deserves better than a monster.

“Then job well accomplished. She’s been taken from me, Mr. French. Her screams are even louder when I try to go in her room. Belle has been taken from me, but she’s also been taken from herself. And she might never come back.” He looks at the room, but does not approach it. Moe does not feel the relief he had excepted. 

”You’d be wise to leave now, Mr. French. And don’t come back unless Belle asks for you.”

Moe French, no longer a knight or a father, has no choice but to leave.


End file.
